forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kromlech Bruenghor
Kromlech was a shield dwarf of the Sunset Mountains, who sought adventure and glory in the city of Baldur's Gate. Having been waylaid and robbed by thieves almost immediately, his first instinct was to track down the ones who robbed him and seek vengeance. Little did he know that this would mean becoming involved in some of the greatest events to shape the future of Baldur's Gate for years to come. He was regarded as one of the Heroes of Baldur's Gate. Biography Born and raised in the town of Easting in the Sunset Mountains, Kromlech was the baby of his family. He was the youngest and treated with the most care even though he was a very skilled fighter. Kromlech left the Sunset Mountains for Baldur's Gate. He arrived in the city with two other adventurers, Vahn and Adrianna, and the three were attacked by thieves. War against the thieves After being attacked by the thief Karne, Kromlech teamed up with Vahn, a human arcane archer, and Adrianna, a moon elf, to get his gold back. After foiling various attempts of the guild to weaken Baldur's Gate, Kromlech and his friends were recruited into the Harpers. The Harpers told them where the guild's base was and sent them there. Once the guild was destroyed, the trio killed Karne, though they later learned Karne had faked his death. The trio then fought against the guild leader, the beholder Xantam. Xantam came to Baldur's Gate through a shadow gate which led to the Sunset Mountains. The Fight Against the Betrayer At the behest of the Harper agent Jherek, the trio traveled to the Sunset Mountains. In the mountains, the trio settled the three primary problems affecting Kromlech's home town of Easting: Mountain creatures (ogres and gnolls); drow from Menzoberranzan; and the ice dragon Ciraxis. Ciraxis almost killed the trio, but they killed him and advanced on to the Marsh of Chelimber. In the Marsh, the trio met Sleyvas, the only one of the lizardfolk not worshiping a strange tower called the Onyx Tower. After defeating the lizardfolk and their leader, Sleyvas sent the trio into the Onyx Tower. The trio then freed the ghost of the Elfsong Tavern by killing Eldrith the Betrayer. This temporarily saved Baldur's Gate, as the city had been the pin-point of Eldrith's plan for domination. However, it transpired that Eldrith's designs against the city had only been part of a larger plot, a fact brought home to Adrianna and her companions when they escaped the crumbling tower only to fall into the hands of Mordoc SeLanmere after passing through the final shadow gate. The War Against the Vampires The trio was imprisoned in the Keep of Pale Night and interrogated by Mordoc's servant, Xanhast. Mordoc decided not to kill them, however, and they survived in imprisonment until another group of adventurers broke into the keep and gained an opportunity to rescue Adrianna and the others. Kromlech was then given his magical axe back by Borador Goldhand. After being rescued by Dorn Redbear, Vhaidra, Ysuran, Borador, Alessia, the Harper Jherek and the Zhentarim Karne (who had decided to fight against Mordoc after realizing the Zhentarim could no longer get the Onyx Tower); Kromlech, Vahn and Adrianna then joined the battle against Mordoc in the Keep of Pale Night and against Mordoc's servants in Baldur's Gate. Kromlech then helped in killing his former captor in the Onyx Tower which crumbled for a final time. Appearances *''Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance'' *''Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II'' Category:Shield dwarves Category:Dwarves Category:Fighters Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the Sunset Mountains Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Males Category:Members of the Bruenghor Clan